I Know You Won't
by eversoris.hhh
Summary: Summary: Sometimes the people you think you know are the ones who shock you the most. For Peyton Levesque, Randy Orton is nothing like the man she used to know.. And For Randy, Peyton is nothing like the little girl he once knew. Randy/OC
1. Start Game, Finish Game

Summary: Sometimes the people you think you know are the ones who shock you the most. For Peyton Levesque, Randy Orton is one big mystery and the man she thought she knew is nothing like the man behind the story-lines. Randy/OCs

Disclaimer: I only own Peyton and any other OCs that end up getting tossed into this story. Vince McMahon owns all of everything thing unless otherwise noted to the respective owner.

Author's Note: Reviews are much appreciated. The story can improve based upon your reviews and suggestions, so go ahead, hit review. I have anonymous allowed for that reason. If you read, review.

I met the woman I call my mother when I was 12 years old, my dad being a wrestler it was so hard for him to go on true dates, no one wanted an almost teenager along for the ride. I'd seen her on TV opposite my father but I didn't know Dad was serious until he brought her home. Dad and Steph had gone out to the carnival and for the first time I got to go. I remember a year later, on valentines day that Dad asked her to marry him and I prayed she'd say yes. I wanted to finally have a complete family, to really have completeness, I begged in my mind's eye that she'd say yes, she had to. Of course she did and you all know the story from then on. But this story isn't about them. It's about me, this is my story. And it all started with a dream and a punt to the head...

My name is Peyton Madison Levesque, I'm 18 years old, 19 soon on June 19th, 2009. But that is besides the point, you wanted to know about me right? My mom was my dad's high school sweetheart, she never wanted me. So the day I was born after she had me, she tossed me into my father's arms. He named me and took care of me the best he could. But I spent most of my childhood in Nashua, New Hampshire with my grandparents Patricia and Paul SR Levesque because of my dad's busy work schedule. I'm French Canadian from my father's side and Irish on my mother's side. Her name was Sheila O'Leary and to this day I still hate her guts. When I wasn't doing the whole athletic thing in highschool, which meant my summer breaks, I was at backstage with my Dad. I had a few friends in the business namely Maryse , Mickie, Kelly Kelly, and then of course the boys in the back Randy, Cena, Rhodes and Dibiase, Punk and the Hardyz. Everyone else didn't even bother talking to me because apparently as Randy told me my Dad warned everyone off. I didn't really have any issues with the boys in the back except for one but after Randy caught the guy I'm not going to mention names in my locker room, Randy beat the hell out of him and we never spoke about it to anyone. But enough about my childhood drama let's get to the good stuff. In high school I was the only girl on the football team and wrestling team so it was pretty much a no brainer I would join the WWE. MY Dad being who he was and Steph being my adoptive mom made it pretty much a breeze to get into the business. But it wasn't until January 19th that I caught anyone's eye.

January 19th 2009, we all know that date. The Date Vince McMahon got punted in the head, the date that started it all. That was the day I was to debut. The Match prior to the end of Raw was my first match in the WWE, I remember being so nervous. My dad told me to lighten up that I'd do fine, hell even Ma tried to get me to calm down but I had that Levesque Nervousness, big moments come up and we just end up a bundle of nerves. The lights changed as the music hit. Shinedown's Sin with a Grin hit the speakers and I remember stepping out onto the ramp, everyone in the crowd giving me a curious look. Leather tights, and as black shirt with the words Peyton Helmsley up the sides, this was it. I heard Lillian's voice as she called out my stats. This was it, the big surprise, no one in the back knew I was debuting. Well except for the people involved in the promo scene coming up after this match. Namely Legacy, My grandfather and Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, my mother.

"**FROM GREENWICH CONNECTICUT, WEIGHING IN AT 168 POUNDS, PEYTON HELMSLEY!!!!"** It was so surreal as I stepped into the ring with Beth Phoenix. I knew the score, I was going to shock the crowd by winning the women's title on my first night, that was the storyline at least. I also knew what would be happening after this match. The match was pretty straight forward, Beth and I traded blows and after a while she dominated the match. Finally I took back the match from her with an aerial move I learned from my dear ole friend Chris Jericho, a Lion-Sault but with a twist, literally. I went for the pin and she kicked out with authority before going for her finisher. I blocked it and brought her down with my own finisher, a double arm under-hook known as the pedigree but instead of bringing her face down into the mat like my dad did, I brought her down into my knees and hooked the leg getting the pin and the title. That's when I heard the "NO Chance In Hell" Music. I took the congratulations,Then Jericho and finally Steph came out. I listened to their little back and forth comments until Jericho went to the back and I heard "Voices." Randy Orton made his way out to the ring. I listened to his little monologue about how Steph needed to apologize and even though I knew it was all story-lined that didn't matter when he came to the portion about my baby sisters I got upset and got in his face. I mean I knew Randy would never say that anyhow, anyway I mean he was practically family behind the scenes but it still pissed me off enough to get right in his face. So did Steph who Vince made leave the ring. That's when he did something off the books, something I wasn't expecting. He grabbed me by the arm and forcefully spun me towards him. I knew I had to do a storyline with Randy, and I knew Randy pretty well I used to have the worlds biggest crush on him and he damn well knew it. It was funny, he used to call me his girl all the time just to keep some of the other wrestlers off my back. That was until he had met Samantha. I hated Sam not because she had Randy but because she was a two-timing no good bitch. I remembered how badly it broke Randy's heart to find out she had been sleeping with someone else. He had wanted to propose to her and came home to that the night he was going to. Knowing Randy as one of my best friends outside the business, that was probably why his next move surprised me so much.

"So you think...I dunno just because you're second generation you can get in my face and talk to me like that? Huh Helmsley is that what you think? Spitfire, I like that." He roughly kissed me, possessively and dominating, nothing sweet or passionate about it. But the strange thing was I liked it. I knew from the looks on Steph and Vince's faces that this was in the script I just wasn't told about it for the surprise factor. I gave him a stunned flabbergasted look as he picked up my title right off my shoulder. He smirked. I tried not to get so caught up in his words but he just had this way about his promos that were stunning.

"Legacy needs one more member to complete it. Evolution never let a girl in...maybe we should change that Peyt​? Think about it huh?" Vince demanded he apologize but Orton wouldn't. He smacked him and then punted him in the head. I went to fight back when Orton grabbed me from behind as Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase rushed to the ring. My mom was comforting my grandfather trying to get him help as I was kept into the side turnbuckle. Randy's hand gripping my arm forcefully and I knew what was coming and braced myself for it. The RKO, I took the bump laying onto the mat as Steph was torn between who to rush to. But she didn't have a chance to get to me, Orton picked me up tossing me over his shoulder and made the split second decision to nod to Legacy and run off towards the Limo in the backstage area and leave. That was when the cameras yelled cut and I looked up at Randy a little dazed. He was smirking down at me a little amused, I could tell.

"First bump?" Funny that he would ask when he knew it was my first bump, pompous jerk. I nodded and he chuckled brushing my hair back a bit, tracing my jawline. Okay he was so close to me this was unreal, my heart started racing and my skin got goosebumps, but I assured myself he was just checking on me as a best friend would. But then, then he changed everything. I couldn't figure this guy out. He changed the game with his actions. He got close to my lips and whispered. "You'll get used to it Kiddo." He was about to kiss me when the knock on the limo door broke us apart destroying the moment. I looked up to see my dad standing there holding Murphy who was down with a fever. He looked a little worried and opened the door. Most likely Aurora was being fawned over by Uncle Shawn and his son Cameron who always tried to get Aurora to play Cowboys and Indians with him, cliched but that was Cameron. I looked up at my dad, okay so someone hadn't gotten much sleep and looked tired as hell.

"I can't get her to stop crying. And I wanted to congratulate you and find Steph because she can get her calmed down." I took my baby sister from my father and rocked her, letting the frazzled man relax for a moment. I felt bad for the old man, he hated when I called him that but I loved getting on his nerves that way. He gave me a gave me a quick look and I rocked Murphy getting her to coo and pull my hair like she always did. Thankfully that was one thing I got from my dad, the long blonde hair.

"Uh she went to the med center to make it more real. I can get Murphy calmed down for a while till we find Ma." He nodded and looked at me for a long stare. He frowned as we walked towards the medical center. I shrugged. I didn't know what his deal was as I pulled Murphy's cheetos covered fingers out of my hair for the twentith time. Ugh what did Dad do give he a whole bag of cheetos again in desperation? I noticed him staring again and gave him a look that clearly said "what gives?"

"What? Dad, what?" He shook his head and muttered to himself something that sounded a lot like "I must be seeing things." I bit my lip and he finally broke the silence.

"Uh was Randy just about to kiss you?" I shook my head vigorously. I don't know if he believed it or not I mean he probably figured hell Randy's my best friend he wouldn't dare kiss my little girl that was like a crime against brotherhood. Guys confused me so much.,

"No Dad, he was just making sure I took the bump okay that was all. I was a little woozy from all the excitement." At least that was what I told my dad, because in all reality I knew Randy pretty well and he was a nice guy behind the scenes, a player but a nice guy. I had never once seen Randy act that way with me before. I had always been the Kid to him. Was he seeing me for more, finally? After all these years of my crush on him? I shook the thoughts from my head. That had been last Monday, and now it was Raw again. I'd have to see Randy once more but was I ready? I guess we'd tell in time. But I never was ready for Randy's sudden appearance because the minute I stopped thinking about last Monday, his voice broke my thoughts. I had been standing there leaning out the doors of the Arena smoking a Kools cigarette when he came strolling up with Dibiase and Rhodes, his shades on which were so unnecessary and a smirk plastered onto his face. He grabbed the pack from my hand, popped one into his mouth took my blue frosted lighter I got from the dollar store and then lit up taking a long drag watching me clearly amused. Then his little sarcasm voice broke the silence, like I said the first thing that drug me from my thoughts had to of course been him and his snide comment.

"You know those things will kill you right?"


	2. Cold As You

Summary: Sometimes the people you think you know are the ones who shock you the most. For Peyton Levesque, Randy Orton is one big mystery and the man she thought she knew is nothing like the man behind the story-lines. Randy/OCs

Disclaimer: I only own Peyton and any other OCs that end up getting tossed into this story. Vince McMahon owns all of everything thing unless otherwise noted to the respective owner.

Author's Note: Reviews are much appreciated. The story can improve based upon your reviews and suggestions, so go ahead, hit review. I have anonymous allowed for that reason. If you read, review.

Peyton's POV

"You know those things will kill you right?"

Awkwardness is something my life often tends to find in the midst of the worst situations, this was one of those awkward moments. I turned to look at the owner of the voice. There he was standing next to Rhodes and Dibiase, pure cockiness in the form of a godlike body. Just because he looked like a god didn't mean he had to always act like one. He smirked at me. I crossed my arms.

"I could say the same to you Mr. Orton." I flashed him one of my best glares I could manage, but he just chuckled and glanced at Dibiase and Rhodes who of course joined in. I swear sometimes these guys acted too much like their on screen characters.

"Mr. Orton huh? I like that Peyton. Kinda rolls off the lips doesn't it? Besides I can smoke if I like, I'm not the one with the overprotective Daddy." He scoffed a bit. He had told me on several occasions that my dad was far too overprotective of me. It was probably just the way it was. I never complained though, Randy knew all too well that I needed it sometimes to keep me from trouble.

"Well what Daddy doesn't know, doesn't hurt him." Randy gave me a look and for a moment I wondered if it was lust I saw behind his eyes, I'd seen the look before when he was hunting the gold, even in the ring in storyline that just shown through. But I wasn't willing to really question it, it must have been wishful thinking. But still Randy stood there staring and not saying a word. It creeped me the hell out, well sorta, it was also kinda hot, ugh what's wrong with me. Finally he broke the silence, but the words were unexpected and not appreciated.

"Well maybe what Daddy doesn't know hurts you?" The way he said it I could tell he was getting on my case about the incident. It's not like I'd ever see the superstar again, afterall he was not working for the WWE anymore, he seriously had too many injury tendacies to work for the WWE again. Vince wouldn't be that stupid would he? I betcha wondering what's with the whole Vince, Steph, etc thing. Its simply really I called Steph 'Mom' once in a press conference, so I decided then and there to use her title all the time just so I didn't get mixed up between backstage and the public, home was cool but not in a place of work. As Gramps just loved to tell Steph when she was my age. Anyways back on topic, Randy had no place bringing the unmentionable event back up. I tisked at him, clicking my tongue to show my displeasure. Randy softened his hardened expression to one of regret and concern. He touched my arm as I stared off into space, thoughts entering my mind I never thought I'd focus on again, thoughts I simply didn't want to. It was bullshit for Randy to do this shit to me.

"Peyton I didn't mean it like that. I swear I didn't." But I never wanted to go ahead and accept his apology but maybe it was just the sincerity behind his eyes and the sweetness in his voice. This side of Randy was rare and few and nobody saw this often. I had no choice but to go ahead with the flow and say "I know." But neither of us spoke of it again and the next few weeks went off without a hitch. I spent the next few weeks dominating and the Women's division and Randy dominating the Men's division. But Randy was lacking the one true attribute of a champion, the title. The title was the measuring mark of the business. If you didnt have it, you wanted it and the person who had it would do anything to keep it. Being a heel the fact couldnt be denied that you were the best. This was why this was the goal of Legacy it was the way of the business. Tonight I would be personally making sure Randy got the title from my father. This was my personal goal because it made the most logical sense for the storyline. The storyline was that over the last few weeks Randy had been attacking the McMahon family before doing the unthinkable. It all started with an RKO to the fellow GM Stephanie McMahon bringing out the elusive Triple H, it ended with betrayal. A DDT and a kiss to Steph's lips was the least of Hunter's problems, it was what I was going to do at Backlash that was the real tearjerker. Wrestlemania had went very straight forward and is the bread and butter of the WWE. It was Vince McMahon's brainchild. It was the big one, the grandaddy of them all. I sucessfully defended my title and my dad did the same. It seemed the McMahon family would be victorious. I won the prelude to the draft match against Maryse....I kept my title and she got drafted to Raw. It was a good program and we did it on the fly, we just knew the outcome everything else was purely a work.

Finally Backlash came it was Shane, Dave, Dad vs Orton & Legacy. I was a guest commentator. It would be hard to sit there knowing what I was going to do. I looked over at my fellow commentators Jr and King, the dream team together again for Wrestlemania 25. I smirked at a comment made by JR.

"It's all about the revenge...Orton kissing Stephanie, Orton putting his hands on Hunter's women. I remember the McMahon-Helmsley Era and Hunter's jealousy...I think Orton's in for a rough night." I smirked and made a witty comment.

"Look at it this way...If you like the McMahon-Helmsley Era so much, pay attention to tonight's match there are such things as power couples still in this business." See my little hint was Steph's idea. She wanted to bring back a heel power couple. the natural choice Randy Orton and Peyton Levesque aka Helmsley aka Me. We were in the age of Orton, it made the most sense for the ratings. I would betray my father in the ring tonight and destroy him, giving Orton the title and changing up the game. I just had to wait for my cue.

The setup was simple. No rules, no holds bared. It would be perfect for my interference, for Legacy's interference. I blamed the sweet innocent girl during the commentary, I played off the crowd's emotions, pretended to be sad about Orton's actions. But in reality, my character did not give a fuck whatsoever. It was going to be a classic. The scene was coming I could see the set up for my betrayal coming up as Cody took out the referee. I got up setting down the headset, I walked over to the ring, taking a sledgehammer from under the ring. My father's sledgehammer. I walked into the ring and instead of hitting Randy I turned and cold cocked my father in the face. Or thats what the crowd saw at least. See really my hand covered the end of the sledgehammer, it "appeared" that I clipped him with the hammer but for it to work my dad had to play off the hit. He crumpled, and bladed himself, juicing up. Not unconscious but not all there either. Randy pulled me by the hips, gripped my ass and kissed me hard and brutally like a viper should. This was my first fucking kiss and I had to have it on camera, like this. To say I was pissed about it was an understatement, I didn't want to feel what I did either. Randy ground his hips into me and I felt something hard, big, and just uncomfortable for me. I said nothing just carried out the scene. Randy smirked.

"I'd like to introduce you to the newest member of legacy, Peyton Levesque. My girl, and the woman's champ." He drapped an arm around me and we exited the ring, Teddy and Cody trailing behind protectively. The crowd was having a fit, I think I got a drink whipped at me, at least I think it was a drink. Randy snapped off the handle about that I couldn't blame him. Alot of the superstars like Jericho for instance were having trouble with the fans. It was becoming a dilemma. I finally got backstage when Randy pulled me towards his locker room.

"Peyt...I need to talk to you." I was nervous I wasn't sure if I really wanted to hear what he had to say. He paced a bit and I watched him before he slammed his lips onto mine, my face in his hands. The next thing I knew his hands were roaming my body and moans issued the room. I was shocked to learn those sounds were coming from my own lips. I shoved him off when I finally came to my senses.

"What the hell Randy?" I asked staring into those blue eyes of his. He stared at me, a smug smirk on his face. This man was trouble, I knew it but strangely I was more attracted to him because of it. No no no...Randy Orton is a player, Peyt snap out of this, snap out of this!!! Was I really just playing straight into his palm? Randy's a player, despite if he said he would change, I know he won't. First rule of playing these sort of games? Don't trust him, don't trust him. I guess I really am a fool, huh?

Randy's POV

Peyton was so innocent I'd known her for a long time. She was my best friend, so when did she become more? That couldn't be right, I'm Randy Orton I play girls they don't play me. Peyt can't possibly be more because it's all about the sex, the chase...I have no feelings for her, I just wanted to fuck her. Career suicide I know but I can't help but love a challenge. See I was pressing her buttons, getting her to point where I could get what I wanted and then make sure things didn't change afterwards. I cared about Peyton but not in a "I love you" way. After Sam, I wasn't interested in having a relationship. Peyt, she's a good kid, innocent, I know that, I shouldn't be playing this game with her. I knew that better than anything yet I was doing it anyways. It came down to the fact that after what happened last year, with everything happening the way it did, I wanted to be Peyton's first. But I doubted it was going to just be a walk in the park. I don't know why I was so interested in the sex with her, but I'm a guy this is what we do. We hunt down the prey and have our way. I wasn't the type to stick around afterwards. Peyton looked up at me.

"What happened out there wasn't the way I wanted to have my first kiss." I hadn't known...if I did maybe I wouldn't be in this locker room trying to get what I wanted. Oh well, it wasn't like I actually cared. I smirked at her and pulled her in for yet another kiss. She didn't seem to want it at all and shoved me off. I would need a different approach for this conquest. I shouldn't have been thinking about this with my best friend but thats why I think I wanted her so badly. She was the best friend, Hunter's daughter, the forbidden, the unattainable. Maybe that was why I couldn't have a long term relationship, I always wanted what I couldn't have. Little did I know just how much I could have had her if I had really wanted a relationship and not just the hookup.

So I started planning it out. I knew Peyton better than anyone. I sent her sunflowers, her favorite flower, I bought her turtles, I pulled out all the stops that I knew about her. But after a month I wasn't any closer to getting in her pants, or tights in this case I guess. Not so much as a kiss, or a touch until that fateful night. I don't know why they hired him back, I guess maybe to boost ratings, but the minute I found out he was coming back I knew what I had to do. I started tailing Peyton, following her to her hotel room just to make sure she was okay and safe. I should have realized then and there that I genuinely cared. I was afterall the one that found her after he tried to rape her. He'd been drinking too much and he hadn't meant to or so he claimed. But I knew what I had to do. I had to get him fired.

I want to a good friend John Cena and together we plotted ways to get him fired. I could have just told Hunter and he would have made sure Steph fired him. She would have too, she understood only too well after her own incident with Savage at fourteen. But luckily enough for Peyt, I walked in soon enough to stop him. Steph didnt have that luxury. But I couldn't tell I promised Peyton I wouldn't and she was my friend. I didn't break promises to friends. No, I would just have to do this the hard way. I just hoped Peyton didn't get caught in the crossfire. I just knew one thing, that asshole had to go. I would get him fired because this was my era, the AGE OF ORTON.


End file.
